Battle of Garnet
The Battle of Garnet was one of the Final Battles in the events of Star Strike Chronicles. Despite being called "Battle of Garnet", it's name also refers to the Battle taking place in the whole world. It first began when Star Strike was at the Furies' Base. They unleashed Chernabog after awakening it and it rose to the skies. Then on, armies and armies started coming out of the Labyrinth. The battle took place around the world with forces everywhere. Forces The Furies and Chernabog sent millions of Risen, Undead, and Mutations. They were scattered strategically everywhere and did all they could to destroy as much as they could and anything that they could. Despite the good side appearing to have the upperhand, they were outnumbered. As Undead were created once anything dies, and the fact that the bad forces were killing everything in sight, there were neverending battles of Undead everywhere. All types of monsters were seen. On air, were flying Risen, floating Risen, anything. There were Mutations seen everywhere on land. Undead Hosts and Undead appeared at random, sometimes ones the size of buildings. Named Agents *Zephyr Lumiere oversaw all areas and created strategies, sending them to everyone. Stayed by the East area of Garnet City on a flying hovercraft. *Skye Hikari mainly defended Garnet City's Lumiere Base *Shadow Hikari- worked with Luna, Spark, and Zetta, defeating large Undeads around the place. Sometimes healed *Aurora Candor- Worked with Triple Strike on top of Sky Scrapers casting devastating spells in Garnet City. Mainly fought air forces *Leaf Underwood- Used flying Chakrams and rode them around the skies around Garnet City *Spark Knight- Helped Shadow, Zetta, and Luna against powerful monsters. At some point, rode on a wyvern to drive off air forces. *Luna Zedler- Helped Shadow, Spark, and Zetta against powerful monsters. She mainly helped defend Zetta, whom was casting Magic. *Blaze Stryker- Worked with Trinity Trio near the borders of Garnet City on cliffs, in the Animorph Division. *Glacieus Thorn- Used a motorcycle with attached weapons to defeat multiple Mutations with Leaf. *Stream Tennant- Used battle suit to drive off any aerial forces with Blossom. *Aqua Lumiere- Lead armies everywhere. *Triple Strike- Aided Aurora on top of buildings casting Magic *Trinity Trio- Aided Blaze near borders of Garnet City *Iyar and Oran- Worked on the land areas to help Suzie and Cynthia *Ambrose- Went around random cities backing up anyone in need *Elena- Went to Garnet City and defended the Labyrinth with her army *Blossom- Wore a battle suit to drive off air forces with Stream *Clay Thorn- Aided any injured *Zetta- Helped Shadow, Spark, and Luna. Casted Magic. *Lucia- Helped the Healers. Medics *Eila, Catria, and Celia- Helped the wounded in the underground area of Garnet City. *Glacieus's parents- Helped wounded in underground area in Garnet City Others *Panda- Helped Zephyr by punching random Risen *Cynthia and Suzie- Joined Iyar and Oran in driving off land Risen *Townspeople- Some helped to stave them off. Casualties *Hundreds of Thousands of Citizens killed and turned into Undead. *Hosts *Hundreds of Thousands injured *Aqua- Injured *Ambrose- Injured *Multiple Medics- Injured *Unnamed Agents- Dead *Furies- Absorbed by Chernabog *Chernabog- Destroyed by Star Strike *All artificial Risen- Destroyed when Chernabog was destroyed *Thousands of Undead *Thousands of Mutations *People working for the Furies- Dead *Skye Hikari- Faded away and possibly dead, depending on the ending. *Everyone- Possible if not getting to Chernabog in time